Power Rangers Astral Storm
by templeofolar
Summary: Two careless astronauts revived Dark Specter who revived many other villains. Now, several groups of Power Rangers are assigned to take them down. It kind of reminds you a little of Chouseishin Gransazer.
1. The Astral Beginning

The Astral Beginning

There were a group of scientists at GRW Research who were working on their own individual projects, until one day, that changed.

"Hey, everyone!" said one of the scientists, "there seems to be a disturbance on the moon!"

The other scientists and supervisors came to view her findings; they found that her findings were true, so they called NASA, but NASA received their call as a prank, so they hung up on them. Later on, NASA decided to investigate the matter for themselves. They also found that the findings were true. So, they loaded two astronauts and supplies into a shuttle. Conditions were favorable for a launch. They did the countdown from nine to zero, and the two astronauts were headed to the moon. They safely arrived, and exited the spacecraft. One of the astronauts noticed the moon base, but they did not know it was that. They decided to investigate it. They noticed much residue and Zordon's burst tube. One of the astronauts decided to apply a small droplet of water to some of the residue, and as a result, Dark Specter came back to life! Then Dark Specter took his abilities to revive all of the villains who were of the residue, which included the Machine Empire, Elgar, Goldar, Ecliptor, Rito Revolto, and many others.. Then Dark Specter turned his attention to the astronauts.

"Thanks for bringing us back to life," said Dark Specter, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the ultimate penalty!"

The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion.

"Take these two astronauts, toss them in a crater, and cover it!" said Dark Specter.

Dark Specter laughed evilly. The two astronauts tried to fight off the Planet Patrollers, Dark Specter's soldiers, but it didn't work. They carried the two astronauts, tossed them in a crater, and covered the crater as Dark Specter requested. Since there was a lack of oxygen, the two astronauts ended their human lives.

"Okay," said Dark Specter, "now, we're going to do what many have tried to do for a long time, and that is to conquer Earth!"

They all cheered.

"Planet Patrollers," said Dark Specter, "go to Earth and start attacking it!"

They all cheered again. What they did not know is that someone was spying on them. She heard enough and left quickly, but she wasn't undetected. Elgar heard her footsteps.

"Hey, Dark Specter," said Elgar, "I swear that someone was spying on us!"

They looked in the direction of the spy and saw that no one was there.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Dark Specter, "their kingdom will be ours soon anyway!"

"Well, of course!" said Elgar, "why didn't I think of that before?"

Elgar hit himself on the forehead. The spy was Divatox. She went to find Rita and Lord Zedd. At the time, Rita and Lord Zedd were enjoying a recreational activity, and then Rita noticed Divatox frantically coming towards them.

"Look, honey!" said Rita, "it's Divatox, and she looks worried!"

"Where?" asked Lord Zedd.

"Turn around," said Rita.

Then Lord Zedd also saw Divatox. Then Divatox came to them.

"Divatox?" asked Rita, "what's wrong?"

"Somehow," said Divatox, "all of the evil empires have been revived, and they are trying to take over Earth!"

"Oh, no!" said Rita.

"Even though it wasn't our fault," said Lord Zedd, "we need to help them."

"Yeah," said Rita, "I know!"

"Come with me," said Divatox, "I have an idea!"

"Where are we going?" asked Rita.

"Trust me," said Divatox.

Divatox, Rita, and Lord Zedd took a taxi to Reefside High. Divatox had enough money to pay the driver and give him a tip.

"Where are we?" asked Rita.

"Reefside High," said Divatox, "there's someone who can help us who is inside!"

"Okay," said Lord Zedd, "hopefully, you know what you're doing!"

"I do," said Divatox, "come inside."

The three of them went inside the school building and were greeted by a friendly receptionist.

"Hello?" asked the receptionist, "how can I help you?"

"Yes," said Divatox, "we're looking for Dr. Tommy Oliver. It's very important!"

Rita and Lord Zedd smiled at each other.

"I'll see what I can do!" said the receptionist.

The receptionist left her desk and went to Tommy's classroom. At the time, he was teaching on human DNA, and then, he saw the receptionist.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"You have guests," said the receptionist, "they say that it's important!"

Tommy sighed.

"Tell them I'll be right down!" said Tommy.

Tommy proceeded to leave his classroom.

"You guys behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy to the classroom.

The class began to become unruly until another teacher came in, and the class quieted down. Tommy went to greet his guests in the lobby.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "how can I help you?"

"Is there a place where we can be more quiet?" asked Rita.

"Sure!" said Tommy, "there's the conference room! Follow me!"

Tommy led Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox into the conference room, and they sat in comfortable chairs at a long wooden table.

"Okay," said Tommy, "so, what's going on?"

"It's us," said Rita, "Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox."

Tommy then became a little apprehensive.

"What are you up to?" asked Tommy.

"Please! Listen to us!" said Divatox, "we were once turned evil by a villain known as Dark Specter, and when Andros blasted Zordon's tube, we were set free and turned good again! You have to believe us! What we did was because we were under Dark Specter's control!"

"It's the truth!" said Lord Zedd.

"Yeah!" said Rita, "we want to help take down the evil empire that wants to conquer the Earth."

"Evil Empire?" asked Tommy, "how do you know this?"

"Divatox was spying on them," said Lord Zedd.

"I see," said Tommy, "I'm going to trust you guys, but no games!"

"No games," said Lord Zedd, "that's a promise!"

"Okay, guys," said Tommy, "I'll be right back."

Tommy left the three of them in the conference room to talk to the receptionist.

"Roberta," said Tommy, "I need you to line up a sub for me. I'm going to be gone for a while!"

"Will do, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist.

"Thanks, Roberta," said Tommy, "you're the best!"

Then Tommy went back into the conference room.

"We have to go somewhere," said Tommy, "you can ride in my jeep or follow me in your car."

"We'll follow you," said Lord Zedd.

Tommy got in his jeep, and the others followed Tommy to his house.

"We're here!" said Tommy.

"Where are we?" asked Rita.

"We're at my house," said Tommy, "I need you here for a very important reason."

At first, Rita and Divatox were a little uneasy about going into Tommy's house, but they decided to go anyway. Tommy led them down to his basement. They noticed the design of the base.

"What is this place?" asked Rita.

"This is where I had my Dino Thunder team hung out," said Tommy, "but that's not why I brought you here."

"Then, why did you bring us here?" asked Lord Zedd.

"I have a computer here which belonged to a former comrade," said Tommy, "I'm going to use it to make a very important call."

Tommy got on Hayley's old computer and called Aquitar.

"Aurico, here," said Aurico.

"Hi, Aurico, this is Tommy," said Tommy, "I have some comrades who are in need of a base. Do you know of any?"

"Actually, I do," said Aurico, "it's one of Zordon's abandoned bases. It is in poor condition, but if you work with it, you should have a decent base."

Tommy turned to the others.

"So," asked Tommy, "what do you say? Is it worth it?"

"I think we can make it work," said Lord Zedd.

"Aurico," said Tommy, "I think that's a yes!"

"I can teleport you there if you wish!" said Aurico.

"Be my guest!" said Tommy.

Aurico teleported all of them to the outside of the base. On the outside, the base looked okay. Then Lord Zedd placed his hand on the door, it was dark, and many wires were everywhere. As they were walking, Lord Zedd bumped into a droid who turned on the lights.

"Intruder! Intruder!" said the droid, "oh, I'm sorry! I thought that you were the Salors! My name's Alpha, glad to meet you!"

"Alpha what?" asked Tommy.

"You know, Tommy," said Lord Zedd, "he may be the first Alpha every made."

"Oh, okay," said Tommy, "sorry."

This first Alpha was not red like the future Alphas, it was green, and it had the same voice as Alpha 5.

"This place is a mess!" said Alpha, "let me clean it up real quick!"

Alpha cleaned up the base at blazing speed, and the rest of them were amazed. The base looked like a normal base..

"This place looks nice!" said Rita.

"Yeah!" said Divatox.

"Okay," said Rita, "now, that we have a base, we need to work on Power Rangers!"

"You know," said Tommy, "some of your names may sound hostile, so it might be a good idea to change them!"

"Right!" said Divatox, "they can call me Carol.

"And I'll be Chuck," said Lord Zedd.

"Rita isn't that scary," said Rita.

"Everyone," said Alpha, "there is a crystal in the Nedor Mountains on the planet Rydaria. It is the only way that we can form Power Rangers!"

"I'll go!" said Tommy..

"Me, too!" said Chuck.

"Good luck!" said Rita.

Chuck and Tommy were teleport to the foot of the Nedor Mountains. What they did not know is that Goldar and Ecliptor were climbing on the other side. As they met the cave, they all saw each other. They all went for the crystal, but the crystal knocked Ecliptor and Goldar to the cave wall, but when Tommy took hold of it, it glowed intermittently in his hands.

"I guess that the crystal can sense between good and evil!" said Tommy.

Ecliptor and Goldar became furious. They blasted the ceiling of the cave.

"If we can't have the crystal," said Ecliptor, "nobody can!"

Ecliptor and Goldar went back to the moon base. Dark Specter was disappointed because they did not have the crystal. Tommy and Chuck went to the foot of the Nedor Mountains.

"Boss," said Ecliptor, "it wasn't our fault! The crystal only works with those who are good!"

"Whatever!" said Dark Specter, "get out of my sight!"

Ecliptor and Goldar left Dark Specter's presence.

Rita and Carol were waiting for Chuck and Tommy with the crystal.

"Did you get the crystal?" asked Rita.

Then Chuck presented the crystal to Rita, and Rita took it from his hand.

"Now," said Rita, "how do we find rangers.

"Everyone," said Alpha, "this base is equipped with a ranger database, past and present."

"I need three rangers," said Carol, "Tommy, use the database to get three candidates."

Tommy used the ranger database and found three candidates.

"Have you found your candidates yet?" asked Carol.

"Yeah!" said Tommy.

"Then, go and get them!" said Carol.

"Right away!" said Tommy.

Tommy got on the computer.

"Tommy?" asked Andros, "I have a message for you and TJ."

"TJ," said Tommy, "we are starting a team to defeat the whole evil empire. I know that Andros really needs you, and I am not trying to take him away from you, but it is totally up to you."

"TJ," said Andros, "this is a time of peace here, and I can always find another blue ranger."

"Are you sure?" asked TJ, to Andros.

"I'm sure!" said Andros.

"Well," said TJ, "I'm going!"

TJ left his Astro Morpher behind. Tommy then teleported TJ to the Eltarian base, and TJ was astonished by the technology of the base. Tommy and TJ hugged each other.

"So, where's the Power Rangers, stuff?" asked TJ.

"I just have to find two more of you teammates," said Tommy, "give me time!"

"Okay," said TJ.

Tommy went to the Shiba house and knocked on the door, and Jayden answered.

"Hi!" said Jayden.

"Hi!" said Tommy, "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, I believe I'm looking for your sister."

"I'll go and get her!" said Jayden.

Jayden went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Lauren," said Jayden, "you have a visitor!"

"Tell him I'll be right down!" said Lauren.

Jayden went back down the stairs and approached Tommy.

"She'll be right down!" said Jayden.

Lauren then came downstairs and approached Tommy.

"I'm Lauren Shiba," said Lauren, "what can I do for you?"

"How would you like to become a Power Ranger again?" asked Tommy.

"Wait a minute," said Lauren, "how did you know that I was a ranger before?"

"As a ranger, your data is stored in a ranger database," said Tommy.

"Oh, I see," said Lauren, "what do I do?"

Lauren and Tommy teleported to the base. Everyone became well-acquainted with each other.

"Okay," said Tommy, "I'm headed to Miranoi to find the last guy!"

"Good luck!" said Rita.

Miranoi was very busy, and then Tommy accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh," said Tommy, "let me help you!"

Tommy extended his hand, and the stranger grabbed it and was lifted up.

"You don't look like you're from here," said Maya, "how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone named Kai Chen," said Tommy, "can you help me?"

"Sure!" said Maya, "I can take you to his house! Follow me!"

Tommy followed Maya to Kai's house.

"Here you go!" said Maya.

"Thanks!" said Tommy.

"No problem!" said Maya.

She went on her way. Tommy knocked on Kai's door, and Kai answered.

"Hi!" said Kai, "what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what you can do for us," said Kai.

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"How would you like to become a Power Ranger again?" asked Tommy.

"How did you know that I was a ranger before?" asked Kai.

"Your data was stored in a ranger database when you joined!" said Tommy.

"I see!" said Kai, "sure, I'll join!"

"Hold on to me, and let's teleport out of here!" said Tommy.

Tommy and Kai teleported to the base, and Kai was astonished by the base's technology.

"Okay, everyone," said Carol, "now, that everyone's here, let's tell everyone what's going on!"

"I agree," said Tommy, "I'll do it! We are facing a bunch of empires that have been somehow revived. Now, all of you are red rangers and have the power of fire. TJ, you have the Lion Zord. Kai, you have the Ox Zord. Lauren, you have the Eagle Zord. Together they form the Fire Megazord which is armed with the Fire Saber. Now, each of you has a blaster and a dagger, but each of you has your own weapon. Lauren, you have the Eagle Bow. Kai, you have the Ox Ax. TJ, you have the Lion Sword. Together these weapons form the Fire Defender. Now, there's something that you should know. The former rangers' suits were made of spandex, and these zords are made of metal. Remember that. They will only make you stronger. Are there any questions?"

Silence was in the room as the rangers looked at each other.

Then Alpha handed them their Astral Morphers and Astral Communicators.

"What are these?" asked Lauren.

"The Astral Communicators allow you to communicate between each other and home base. You can teleport with this device also. The Astro Morphers is when you morph into rangers. Just say, 'Astro Power!', and you will morph," said Alpha.

"Let me try it out!" said TJ, "Astral Power!"

TJ became a power ranger. Then he powered down.

"Amazing!" said TJ.

"Yeah!" said Lauren.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the Eltarian base.

"What's that noise?" asked Lauren.

"It's the alarm," said Alpha, "it sounds when there is trouble."

The rangers and crew went to the viewing screen.

"It looks like some Planet Patrollers are causing trouble in Angel Grove," said Chuck.

"We'd better get down there!" said TJ, "it's morphin' time!"

"Astral Power!" said all three rangers.

They morphed and had a rough time defeating the Planet Patrollers, because they did not know how. Suddenly, TJ saw two Planet Patrollers accidentally bump into each other and disintegrate, so TJ tried an experiment. He took two Planet Patrollers and put them together, and they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said TJ, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!"

At first, they had trouble defeating the Planet Patrollers, but then they got the picture. Their fight with the Planet Patrollers became much easier, but they were not able to defeat all of the Planet Patrollers, because Master Vile took the rest of them back to the moon base.

"Yeah!" said TJ, "get out of here!"

"Why did you do that?" asked Dark Specter.

"Those Planet Patrollers did not have a chance," said Master Vile, "they were fighting a losing battle!"

"I see," said Dark Specter, "I think we need to amp up the power against the Power Rangers!"  
"I'll see what I can do!" said Master Vile.

"Good job, rangers," said Tommy, "does everyone know the ranger code of honor?"

They all answered affirmatively.

"Keep it up," said Chuck, "and we'll send Dark Specter packing!"  
"Yeah!" said TJ, "we can do this!"


	2. The Statue Facade

The Statue Facade

Pierce Park was one of the dirtiest parks in Angel Grove so that children could not play there. Some volunteers, including Kai and Lauren, decided to help clean it up. It took a lot of work but they cleaned it up to the point that children cold play there. Their work was a success. Then, many people began to congregate around a certain statue.

"What's going on?" asked Lauren.

"I don't know," said Kai, "but we'd better check it out."

"Right!" said Lauren.

Lauren and Kai also approached the statue. Suddenly, Lauren and Kai saw that the statue's eyes glowed red.

"Did you see that?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah!" said Kai, "let's get all of these people out of here and see what is really going on!"

"Right!" said Lauren.

Lauren and Kai went to hang out behind a bush.

"Clear?" asked Kai.

"All clear!" said Lauren, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said Lauren and Kai.

They morphed and approached the people who were congregating around the statue.

"Alright," said Kai, to the people, "break it up! It's not what it seems!"

Most of the people left, but some still lingered.

"You heard him!" said Lauren, "go!"

The ones who lingered left the park. Soon, all of the civilians left the park.

"Good," said Kai, "they're all gone!"

"Okay," said Lauren.

Lauren took her blaster and aimed at the statue.

"You may be able to fool them," said Lauren, "but you can't fool us!"

Lauren zapped the statue, and it was as if a covering came off, and a statue was inside!

"I knew it!" said Lauren.

"I'll call TJ!" said Kai.

Kai called TJ on his Astral Communicator.

"TJ," said Kai, "we need your help down here in Pierce Park!"

"Be there in a sec," said TJ, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said TJ as he morphed.

He morphed and arrived on the scene. The gargoyle monster flapped its wings and sent the Power Rangers flying backward until they hit trees. They hit the trees hard.

"Man!" said TJ, "that hurt!"

"I agree!" said Kai.

"We need a plan!" said TJ.

"Why don't we shoot out his wings as much as possible?" asked Lauren, "in that way, he won't be able to use them!"

"Yeah!" said TJ, "that might work! Let's do that! Everyone keep firing at his wings, so that we can make them weaker!"

The three rangers repeatedly fired their blasters at the gargoyle monster's wings, and as a result, the gargoyle monster fell on his back.

"It worked!" said Lauren.

"Yeah!" said TJ, "let's form the Fire Defender!"

The three rangers combined their weapons to form the Fire Defender.

"Ready, fire!" said TJ.

A fiery blast came from the Fire Defender and knocked the gargoyle monster unconscious. Then Master Vile noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the gargoyle monster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Fire Zords, now!" said TJ.

The Fire Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said TJ, "let's form the Fire Megazord!"

They combined their zords and formed the Fire Megazord.

"Let's do this!" said TJ.

Right away, the gargoyle monster began flapping its wings causing the Fire Megazord to fall backward and hit the ground.

"We're doing this again," said Lauren, "how do we handle this?"

"I guess that we do what we do last time," said Kai, "we can shoot flames at his wings!"

"That might work," said TJ, "let's do rthat!"

The Fire Megazord shot flames at both wings of the gargoyle monster. Then, the gargoyle monster fell backward.

"It worked!" said Lauren, "now, let's get the Megazord to stand back up!"

The Fire Megazord stood back up.

"Fire Saber!" said TJ.

The Fire Saber formed itself in the Fire Megazord's right hand. Then it fired up its Fire Saber and thrust it through the gargoyle monster. As a result, the gargoyle monster fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Well," said Master Vile, "there's always next time, isn't there?"

"Next time, you had better be victorious!" said Dark Specter.

"Don't worry," said Master Vile, "I will!"

The people who congregated around the statue wondered where the statue went.

"Good job, rangers," said Tommy, "you did well. I am very proud. Good job!"

The rangers smiled, left, and went to hang out at the Angel Grove Juice Bar.


	3. Bottled Up Inside

Bottled Up Inside

"I have the perfect monster for the job," said King Mondo, "it will rid us of our human and Power Ranger problem!"

"What is it?" asked Queen Machina.

King Mondo presented the monster to Queen Machina.

"This is Trollster," said King Mondo, "he has a bottle for imprisonning humans and especially, the Power Rangers!"

"Splendid!" said Queen Machina, "I would love to see what he could do!"

"You will," said King Mondo, "because I'm sending him down right now!"

"Did you hear that?" asked King Mondo to Trollster, "go down to Earth and start causing trouble!"

"Right away, sir!" said Trollster.

Trollster left King Mondo's presence, went to Earth, popped the cork of his bottle, and began imprisoning people. The other ran in the opposite direction, screaming and panicking. The alarm sounded, and everyone quickly arrived.

"What's going on, Alpha?" asked Kai.

"There's a monster who is collectnng humans inside his bottle," said Alpha.

"We'd better stop him!" said Kai.

"Yeah!" said TJ, "it's morphin' time!"

"Astral Power!" said the three rangers as they morphed.

"Alright," said TJ, "you're going down!"

"Hardly!" said Trollster.

Trollster popped the cork of his bottle, and TJ noticed it.

"Run!" said TJ.

Unfortunately, TJ and Kai were caught inside the bottle, and Lauren was the only one left. Lauren went and hid in the trees.

"Oh, little girl?" asked Trollster, "where are you?"

Then, Lauren decided to come out of hiding.

"I'm right here," said Lauren, "and I'm the ranger who is going to take you down!"

"We'll see about that," said Trollster, "anyway, I leave you two choices. You can join the evil empire, or you can join your friends in this bottle! It's up to you!"

"I pick neither!" said Lauren.

"Suit yourself," said Trollster.

Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Lauren was faster. She took her Astral Blaster and zapped his hand that carried the bottle. As a result, the bottle fell to the ground, shattered into many pieces, and released everyone who was inside, including Kai and TJ. Then Kai placed his hand on Lauren's shoulder..

"I don't know what you did," said Kai, "but you just did the world a big favor."

"Oh, yeah!" said TJ.

"Thanks, guys!" said Lauren, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Sure!" said TJ.

Kai removed his hand from Lauren's shoulder. They then noticed that Trollster was weak, because the hand that carried the bottle was in pain and he held it in his opposite elbow.

"Look, guys!" said TJ, "I think he's in pain!"

"Yeah!" said Kai, "let's use the Fire Defender!"

"You got that right!" said Lauren.

The three rangers combined their weapons to form the Fire Defender.

"Ready, fire!" said TJ.

The blast knocked Trollster unconscious.

"Who's the little girl, now?" taunted Lauren.

Then Clank took Orbis and tossed him at Trolllster.

"Around and around and away we go!" said Clank.

Orbis then energized him and made Trollster giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Okay, guys," said TJ, "I have a plan. We will attack separately, until the first one who sees him pop the cork of his bottle, which he will do, and when he does, the first one will zap his hand and then we will attack him with the Fire Megazord. Everyone with me?"

"Yep!" said Kai.

"Sure am!" said Lauren.

"Then let's do it!" said TJ, "fire zords, now!"

The three fire zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords. They surrounded and attacked Trollster to the point that he could no longer focus. Then Trollster popped the cork of his bottle, and Lauren was the first one who saw it, so she shot a flame at his hand causing him to drop his bottle which shattered into many pieces, and this time, there was nothing inside of it. Again, Trollster's hand was sore, and the rangers noticed this.

"Alright, guys!" said TJ, "let's form the Fire Megazord!"

They combined their three zords to form the Fire Megazord. They hit him a few times with the Fire Saber, and then the rangers realized that Trollster had enough.

"Let's finish him!" said TJ.

They fired up the Fire Saber and thrust it through Trollster, and as a result, Trollster fell backward, exploded when he hit the ground, and was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Another failure!" said King Mondo, "those rangers are driving me bananas!"

"Honey," said Queen Machina, "it's not over yet! There's always next time!"

"I really hope so," said King Mondo.

"Good job, guys," said Tommy.

"And expecially, good job to Lauren," said Carol, "because without her bravery, the world would not be a safer place. She chose to keeep going! That is what a ranger should always do. Good job!"

"Thanks!" said Lauren.

The rangers left the base and went to Adele's to get a bite to eat.


	4. Divide and Conquered

Divide and Conquered

"Hey, boss!" said Goldar, "I have the idea that will remove our Power Ranger problem for good!"

"Okay," asked Master Vile, "what is it?"

"Why don't we send a whole bunch of Planet Patrollers to three different locations, and the rangers will be forced to fight an overwhelming bunch of Planet Patrollers by their lonesome?" said Goldar.

"I love it!" said Master Vile, "in fact, I know just where I want to send them!"

Master Vile sent many Planet Patrollers to the Angel Grove City Hall, Pierce Park, and Hanscom Park. The alarm sounded three times in the Eltarian base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Alpha?" asked Kai.

"Yeah?" asked TJ, "and why did the alarm sound three times?"

"That's because there are a set of Planet Patrollers at the city hall, Pierce Park, and Hanscom Park," said Tommy.

"How can we be three places at once?" asked Lauren.

"I guess we'll have to split up," said TJ, "I'll go to the city hall. Kai, you go to Pierce Park, and Lauren, you go to Hanscom Park."

"Right!" said Kai and Lauren.

"It's morphin' time!" said TJ.

"Astral power!" said the three rangers.

They morphed and went to their assigned locations. All three of them were struggling because of the large amount of Planet Patrollers. They tried asking each other for help.

"TJ," asked Kai on his Astral Communicator, "I could use your help down here!"

"I have enough trouble down here as it is!" said TJ.

Then TJ and Kai signed off, and TJ and Kai resumed fighting. Then Kai tried calling Lauren.

"Hey, Lauren," asked Kai, "could you help me? I am up to my nose in Planet Patrollers!"

"So, am I!" said Lauren, "I wish I could help you, but I can't. Sorry."

Lauren and Kai signed off and resumed fighting.

"You know," said Tommy, "I feel bad."

"Why?" asked Rita.

"You know why," said Tommy, "I feel like we have given them as sheep to wolves."

"Yeah," said Carol, "I see what you mean."

"I wish that there was something that we could do," said Chuck.

Then the Astral Crystal began to glow intermittently, and Tommy noticed it.

"Look, everyone!" said Tommy, "the crystal's glowing!"

The crystal was glowing and then it spewed out three morphers.

"I'm starting to wonder if that thing is alive," said Chuck.

"Me, too!" said Rita, "it came to our need when we needed it!"

Carol picked up the three morphers.

"They look like wind morphers!" said Carol, "but the only way is that we need to quickly find rangers for the morphers."

"I'll get on the ranger database and find some people who may be qualified to have them!" said Tommy.

"Yeah," said Carol, "you do that!"

Tommy got on the ranger database and found his three candidates.

"Did you find the candidates yet?" asked Rita.

"Yes, I have," said Tommy, "I think that we're going to have to do an emergency teleportation. There's no time to go searching for them."

"Unfortunately," said Carol, "I think you're right! Bring them in!"

"Teleporting, now!" said Tommy.

One young man and two young women were brought into the base. They were a little shaken up, but then they adjusted to their surroundings.

"Flynn! Dana! Tanya!" said Carol, "I'm sorry that we had to call you on an emergency basis, but we really need your help."

"Tommy?" asked Tanya, "what's going on here?"

"You mean you know this guy?" asked Flynn.

"Yes, I do," said Tanya, "we used to fight on the same team together as Power Rangers."

"So," asked Dana, "you want us to fight as Power Rangers, huh? Why didn't you give us enough time?"  
"Please," said Carol, "let us explain!"  
"Okay,," said Tanya.

"Our current team of three Power Rangers are fighting an overwhelming bunch of Planet Patrollers, which are villains who were somehow revived and now, to put it in layman's terms, they are really getting their butts kicked," said Chuck, "will you help us?"

"Okay," said Flynn, "I'm in!"

"Me, too," said Dana.

"Okay," said Tanya, "but if you can help it, no more surprises, okay?"

"I agree!" said Dana.

"Okay," said Tommy, "let me tell you about your powers. All of you will be orange rangers and have the power of wind. Tanya, your zord is the Leopard Zord. Dana, your zord is the Cheetah Zord. Flynn, your zord is the Tiger Zord. Together, they form the Wind Megazord. It is armed with the Wind Daggers. Along with a blaster and a small sword, each of you has your own individual set of weapons. Tanya, you have the Leopard Nunchukas. Dana, you have the Cheetah Tonfas. And Flynn, you have the Tiger Daggers. You can combine these weapons to form the Wind Defender. It will defeat any monster that gets in its way. Are there any questions?"

They looked at each other and said nothing. Then Alpha gave them their Astral Morphers and their Astral Communicators.

"You guys had better get going!" said Alpha, "they really need your help!"

"Right!" said Flynn, "it's morphin' time!"

"Astral Power!" said the three wind rangers.

First, they went to the Angel Grove City Hall to help TJ. They managed to defeat all of the Planet Patrollers in that area.

"Thanks!" said TJ, "whoever you are!"

"Do you have friends in danger?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah," said TJ.

"Then, let's go!" said Dana.

They went to Pierce Park to help Kai. They defeated all of the Planet Patrollers in that area.

"Thanks, guys!" said Kai.

Then, Kai saw the orange rangers.

"Who are they?" asked Kai.

"We'll tell you in a little while," said Flynn, "now, let's help the other person!"

"Right!" said Kai.

They went to Hanscom Park to help Lauren. All of the rangers defeated all of the Planet Patrollers in that area.

"Thanks!" said Lauren.

Then Lauren saw the orange rangers.

"Who are they?" asked Lauren.

The orange rangers took off their helmets, and the red rangers did the same.

"I'm Flynn McAlistar," said Flynn.

"I'm Dana Mitchell," said Dana.

"I'm Tanya Sloan," said Tanya.

"I'm TJ Johnson," said TJ.

"I'm Kai Chen," said Kai.

"And I'm Lauren Shiba," said Lauren, "nice to meet you all!"

Then TJ's Astral Communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked TJ.

"I need all of you to come back to base," said Carol.

"Will do," said TJ.

TJ and Carol signed off.

"They want us to come back to base," said TJ.

"Well," said Flynn, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

All six rangers teleported to the base.

"I see that you have all become well-acquainted with each other," said Carol.

"Now," said Tommy, "now, does everyone know the ranger code of honor?"

They all answered affirmatively.

"Good!" said Tommy, "make sure that you abide by it. Even though you have separate powers, I need all of you to work as a team."

"Will do!" said Dana.

"Well," said Carol, "welcome aboard! Feel free to make this base into your second home!"

They all smiled and went to hang out with each other at the Angel Grove Juice Bar.


	5. Dances with Zombies

Dances with Zombies

The Angel Grove High School senior prom was tonight, and everyone was excited about it. There were signs everywhere about it. However, Goldar thought of a way to cause trouble. He went back to the moon base and searched for Master Vile.

"Hey, Master Vile?" asked Goldar.

"Yes?" asked Master Vile.

"The Angel Grove High School senior prom is tonight!" said Goldar.

"And?" asked Master Vile.

"Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" asked Goldar.

"Yes, it would," said Master Vile, "in fact, I have the ;perfect monster in mind for the job!"

"You do?" asked Goldar.

"Yes," said Master Vile, "I do."

Master Vile took a few steps backward and spewed a monster called DJ Zombie from his mouth.

"Go down to that prom and cause trouble!" said Master Vile.

"Right away, sir!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie left the moon base and went to the back entrance of the school. He disabled the back entrance of the back door of the school so that he would not become detected. He forced his way into the back door of the school, and the alarm did not sound since he disabled it. He found his way into the back of the gym where the prom was being held. Then he came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him away, tossed him in a closet, closed the doors, and padlocked the door. Then while the record was playing, DJ Zombie switched the record with his zombie record, and as a result, the staff and students began dancing and moving like zombies. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and everyone came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Alpha?" asked Kai.

Kai immediately saw the problem.

"Those people," said Kai, "they're moving like zombies! There must be a source. Let's keep scrolling."

As they scrolled the screen, they saw DJ Zombie in action.

"There!" said Lauren, "he's the one who is causing this!"

"We'd better get down there!" said Kai.

"No, Kai!" said Rita, "if you just go down there, you will be caught under the same spell! We need a plan!"

"Yeah," said Kai, "you have a point."

"I think that this is up to the wind team," said TJ.

"Really?" asked Dana, "why do you say that?"

"That's because they have the power to quickly blow everything over!" said TJ, "but they have to do it at first sight!"

"I see," said Tanya.

"I'll go," said Flynn.

"You sure?" asked Dana.

"Somebody has to," said Flynn.

"Rangers," said Carol, "if you're going to do this, do this. Time is not on our side!"

"I'll go," said Flynn.

"Be careful!" said Dana.

"I will!" said Flynn.

Flynn teleported from the Eltarian base and to the turntables, and the first thing he did, he ripped the zombie record from the turntables and ripped it into many pieces, and as a result, all of the staff and students became aware of their surroundings. Their gym and their persons were in shambles. DJ Zombie decided to leave the area. Flynn also left the gym. Because they and the gym were in shambles, the principal decided to reschedule the prom and decided that everyone go home. He also left the state of the gym for the night janitors. The principal heard noises from the closet, opened the door, and saw that it was the human DJ inside gagged. He took the human DJ out.

"Are those monsters gone?" asked the human DJ.

"Yes," said the principal, "they are."

"Good!" said the human DJ.

The human DJ was catching his breath from the gagging.

"Good job, Flynn!" said Lauren, "I don't know if I would have pulled that off myself!"

"Thanks, everyone!" said Flynn, "it comes with the job!"

Then the alarm sounded.

"Looks like DJ Zombie is back," said Rita, "but this time, he's downtown! You guys can take it from here!"

"Right!" said TJ, "it's morphin' time!"

"Astral power!" said all of the rangers.

Right away, DJ Zombie shot magic disks at the rangers.

"Let's see how you like this!" said Tanya.

Tanya put up a wind shield between them and DJ Zombie. Then all of DJ Zombie's magic disks hit the wind shield, and DJ Zombie began to notice it.

"Oh," said DJ Zombie, "you think that will stop me, eh? Try this!"

DJ Zombie fired lasers at the rangers causing the ranger to tumble and the wind shield to be disabled. Then DJ Zombie resumed firing magic disks at the rangers.

"Okay," said Tanya, "we need a plan!"

"I have an idea," said Kai.

"Great!" asked Dana, "what is it?"

"A member of the fire team and a member of the wind team can shoot their powers simultaneously at this guy, and it should impact him," said Kai.

"I think that'll work," said TJ, "let's do it! I'm in! Who wants to help in the wind team?"  
"I'll help," said Dana.

"Okay, Dana," said TJ, "ready, fire!"

The wind and fire blast launched towards DJ Zombie, and as a result, DJ Zombie became weak.

"Alright, guys," said TJ, "let's use the Defenders!"

"Right!' said Dana.

They formed the Fire Defender and the Wind Defender.

"Ready, fire!" said TJ and Flynn.

The blast knocked DJ Zombie unconscious. Master Vile noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant.

"Zords, now!" said TJ.

The Fire Zords and the Wind Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright, guys," said TJ, "let's form the Megazords!"

They formed the Fire Megazord and the Wind Megazord.

"Alright," said TJ, "let's do this!"

DJ Zombie fired magic disks at the rangers, and the wind team used their powers to blow them away.

"You think that will stop me?" asked DJ Zombie, "try this on for size!"

DJ Zombie shot electric jolts at both Megazords causing both Megazords to take a few steps backward and eventually hit the ground. DJ laughed at the rangers' misery and did not cease firing electric jolts at the two Megazords.

"We have to get back in this somehow!" said Dana.

"Yeah," said Kai, "but how?"

"Why don't we do what we did before?" asked Lauren, "we can combine fire and wind. At least, it will give us an edge!"

"I think that that will work!" said TJ, "let's do it!"

The Fire Megazord released fire, and at the same time, the Wind Megazord released wind, and as a result, DJ Zombie fell over, and the two Megazords stood up.

"It worked!" said TJ, "now, let's finish him!"

"TJ," said Flynn.

"Yeah?" asked TJ.

"Would it be okay if we finished him?" asked Flynn, "we just want to try our new weapon out."

"Go right ahead!" said TJ.

"Wind Daggers, now!" said Flynn.

Then a Wind Dagger appeared in both the Wind Megazord's hands. Then they powered them up and slashed them through DJ Zombie. DJ Zombie fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Oh, well," said Master Vile, "there's always next time. We still can't give up. We will win somehow."

"Yes!" said Goldar.

"Good job, rangers," said Carol, "you did well. You combined your abilities to make it work. You make a great team. Good job!"

"Thanks!" said TJ.

Then the rangers smiled and went to Adele's to get a bite to eat.


	6. A Break from Earth

A Break from Earth

"You know, boss," said Rito, "we may have been attacking the wrong planet, because it is too difficult. Maybe we should conquer something easier, like Aquitar!"

"Usually, your ideas never work out," said Master Vile, "but this one, I like! I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

"You do?" asked Rito.

"Yes, I do," said Master Vile.

Master Vile took a few steps backward and spewed the Hydricon monster from his mouth.

"Go and attack Aquitar!" said Master Vile.

"Yes, sir," said Hydricon.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" said Master Vile.

The alien rangers were enjoying themselves on Aquitar, and then, Cestro noticed Hydricon destroying things on their planet.

"We have trouble!" said Cestro.

Then, the other alien rangers were alerted.

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine.

"We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said all five Aquitian rangers.

The Aquitian rangers charged towards Hydricon, but with one touch from Hydricon, each alien ranger was devoid of much water and de-morphed. They lie helplessly on the ground, and Hydricon laughed at their misery.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

Hydricon placed his foot on top of the weakened Corcus and laughed. Then Delphine's message came over the Eltarian base's viewing screen, and as a result, Alpha alerted the rangers and the crew. They all arrived as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"We have trouble on Aquitar!" said Alpha.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

"They helped us," said Tommy, "now, it's our turn to help them!"

"Yeah!" said Tanya, "I remember them! We do have to help them whether we know them or not."

"I never knew that there were Power Rangers on other planets," said Kai.

"Me, neither," said Flynn.

"Rangers," said Carol, "you'd better get going! Their lives are at stake!"

"Right!" said TJ, "it's morphin' time!"

"Astral power!" said all of the rangers.

The rangers teleported to Aquitar, and they saw Hydricon bullying the alien rangers.

"Alright," said TJ, "fire team, help the alien rangers, and wind team, attend to the monster."

"Why do we have to attend to the monster?" asked Dana.

"Because fire and water do not mix," said TJ.

"Oh," said Flynn, "I never thought of that!"

"No problem, TJ," said Dana.

The wind team went a short distance away from Hydricon.

"Hey, you!" said Tanya, "over here!"

Then Hydricon shifted his focus to the orange rangers.

"I'll take you down just like I did these guys!" said Hydricon.

"I don't think so!" said Flynn.

Flynn, Dana, and Tanya attacked Hydricon, while TJ, Kai, and Lauren attended to the alien rangers.

"How can we help you?" asked Lauren.

"Water!" said Delphine.

"There's water over there!" said Tideus.

Tideus pointed to a water source. So, Kai, TJ, and Lauren grabbed buckets and filled them with buckets and tossed water over the alien rangers. They made several trips. Soon, the alien rangers became fully hydrated.

"We are fully hydrated, thanks to you," said Delphine, "now, let's all take care of this monster! It's morphin' time!"

"We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said all five alien rangers as they morphed.

The alien rangers morphed, and the fire team and the alien rangers went to join the wind team in the battle.

"Hello, alien rangers," said Hydricon, "can I have more of your water?"

"I don't think so!" said Corcus.

"You guys be careful, alright?" said TJ.

Tideus did a Delta Attack and hit Hydricon which caused him to fall over.

"We've got him," said TJ, "now, let's use the Defenders!"

They readied the Fire and Wind Defenders.

"Ready, fire!" said TJ.

Both blasts caused Hydricon to become unconscious. Master Vile noticed the scene, took his staff, restored Hydricon, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"He has grown giant!" said Cestro, "we need the Shogun Zords!"

"Yes," said Delphine, "Shogun Zords, now!"

The Shogun Zords came to the alien rangers, each ranger hopped inside their respective Shogun Zord.

"Shogun Megazord, now!" said Delphine.

The alien rangers formed the Shogun Megazord.

"Zords, now!" said TJ.

The fire and wind zords came to the rangers. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Let's form the Megazords!" said TJ.

They formed the Wind Megazord and the Fire Megazord.

"Alright," said TJ, "let's do this!"

"I'm with you, TJ!" said Aurico.

The Shogun Megazord shot a blast of flower blasts from its upper body, and as a result, Hydricon could no longer see. Then the Fire Megazord delivered a series of punches to the point that Hydricon could not take it anymore.

"Okay," said Flynn, "let's finish this guy! Wind Daggers!"

Then a wind dagger appeared in each of the Wind Megazord's hands. They powered them up and thrust them through Hydricon. As a result, Hydricon fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. All of the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Rito!" said Master Vile.

"Yes?" asked Rito.

"That's another stupid idea of yours!" said Master Vile.

"I didn't expect the regular Power Rangers to get involved," said Rito.

"You might have a point," said Master Vile, "when there's trouble, I guess the Power Rangers will be there! Those Power Rangers are driving me up the wall!"

"Well, guys," said TJ, "this isn't goodbye, but we'll be here if you need us!"

"Gladly!" said Aurico, "I will see you sometime in the future. Thanks for your help. You have saved our lives!"

"No problem!" said TJ.

Then the human rangers teleported back to the Eltarian base.

"You know," said Delphine, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beginning to believe that Billy belongs with them."

"Why?" asked Aurico.

"They have the tougher monsters," said Delphine.

"You have a point," said Aurico, "let's go and find Cestria. She would talk to him better than we can!"

They all found Cestria before they found Billy.

"Cestria," said Aurico, "we need to talk!"

"What's wrong?" asked Cestria.

"It's about Billy," said Aurico, "we think that he needs to be with the rangers on Earth."

"Why's that?" asked Cestria.

"They have the tougher monsters," said Tideus, "they could use his help."

"I'll see what I can do," said Cestria.

"Thanks, Cestria," said Cestro, "and tell him he no longer needs his aging treatments, just in case he brings that up."

"Okay," said Cestria.

Cestria went to their abode in wait for Billy. Then Billy came home.

"Billy," said Cestria, "we need to talk. It's important!"

"What's going on?" asked Billy.

"Well," said Cestria, "the others and I decided that you need to be working with the rangers on Earth. You haven't done anything wrong, but it is just your intelligence. You would be an asset to them!"

"I see," said Billy, "but what about my aging treatments?"

"Cestro says that you no longer need them," said Cestria, "in fact, you and I know that our relationship has been on the rocks lately."

Billy sighed.

"Okay," said Billy, "I'll go."

Then Billy went outside their abode, and all of the alien rangers were waiting for him.

"Billy," said Delphine, "we're not going to send you empty handed. You have done much for us here. I am sending you with the black ranger powers."

"Black ranger powers?" asked Billy.

"Yes, the black ranger powers," said Delphine, "and you will have a zord that will bring the other zords into battle. It is a very secure place for them. It is the tortoise zord. Your weapon is the tortoise staff. It has all of the powers of the weather of Earth and space."

"Wow!" said Billy.

Billy and the alien rangers all smiled.

"I am going to teleport you in this zord to the Eltarian base, which is where their base is.

"Okay," said Billy, "I'm boarding now! Thanks, guys!"

Billy was safely in the ship, and the alien rangers sent him away. Tommy and Alpha were in the Eltarian base at the time. Then they noticed something that appeared on their radar coming towards them.  
"Something is coming towards us!" said Alpha, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"We need to stay strong, Alpha," said Tommy, "we don't know if this is a friend or an enemy."

"Brace for impact," said Tommy, "9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1, it landed! It appears that there is someone coming out of it!"

"It looks like a giant tortoise!" said Alpha.

"I know!" said Tommy.

Then Tommy recognized the person who came out of the ship.

"It's Billy," said Tommy, "what's he doing here? And why is he flying in a tortoise-shaped spacecraft?"

"He'll tell us everything!" said Alpha, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Billy walked into the Eltarian base.

"Billy?" asked Tommy, "what are you doing here?"

"The Aquitian rangers decided that I'd be an asset to you guys here," said Billy, "and also, they gave me the black ranger powers. And that spacecraft that you see outside, that is a zord, the tortoise zord. It is designed to carry and transport all of the zords, present and future in it. It is a safe place. Let me show you my powers! Astral power!"

Then Billy morphed into the black ranger, and Tommy and Alpha were astonished. Then he powered down.

"I think that we need to have a short meeting with all of the rangers," said Tommy.

"I agree," said Alpha.

Tommy activated everyone's communicator.

"Everyone," said Tommy, "I need you to come to the base for a short meeting."

They all signed off, and everyone came as quickly to the base as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

Kai noticed Billy.

"Who's he?" asked Kai.

"I'll explain everything," said Billy, "he's here for a reason. This is why I brought you here. This is Billy Cranston, the first blue ranger ever. He worked for the aliens on Aquitar, and they recommended that he work for us here. After he left Aquitar, they gave him a gift. He is the black ranger, and his zord is the Tortoise Zord. The Tortoise Zord will hold all of the zords as a safe place. His weapon is the Tortoise Staff. It has the power of Earthly and space weather."

"I have a question," asked Kai, "what if the shell opens at somehow, Dark Specter drops a missile inside of it and destroys the zords?"

"Trust me," said Billy, "the alien rangers made sure that that won't be an issue."

"Good!" said Kai.

"Well," said Tommy, "welcome aboard, Billy. It's nice to have you as a Power Ranger again!"

"Thanks!" said Billy.

Billy shook everyone's hands, and they smiled in response. Then they went to hang out at Adele's.


End file.
